1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ventilation system for removing odors from a toilet and which is located directly on the toilet and has separable components which may be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets are typically located in small enclosed bathrooms which are susceptible to becoming filled with biological odors each time the toilet is used. Ventilation fans positioned in the ceiling of the bathroom above the toilet are commonly used to draw off odors from the bathroom. Ceiling ventilation fans are not particularly effective, however, since the fan is not located close to the toilet, the source of the odors. The ceiling ventilation fan, therefore, requires a substantial amount of time to remove the odors from the bathroom.
Toilet ventilation systems have been disclosed that are located proximate to the toilet to increase the efficiency of ventilation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,293; 4,168,553; and 5,199,111 disclose ventilation systems located near a toilet. These systems, however, are difficult to clean.